The present application describes systems and techniques relating to radio frequency identification (RFID) tag assembly, for example, attachment of an RFID module to an antenna.
In the manufacture of RFID tags, one of the more costly aspects is the attachment of RFID chips to the antennas. RFID chips have been put into RFID modules that can be tested before being attached to the antennas, but the assembly process conventionally involves multiple separate processes, such as testing of the modules in sheet form, cutting of the modules, and then hand picking the good modules from a sheet and applying them to a reel of antennas.